Dabbles in Elsa's life
by JordanMathias
Summary: After watching the movie I couldn't help but want to write. This is about Elsa and Anna growing up. Warning: Spoilers.


_While watching Frozen I couldn't help but feel for both sisters. Anna because she had no idea what she had done to make her sister act this way and Elsa because she had to separate herself from society. Elsa had to train to be a queen all while avoiding her sister so to avoid another accident. These are moments as they are growing up. According to co-director Jennifer Lee, Elsa is twenty-one and Anna is eighteen when Elsa is crowned. _

_(Elsa is fifteen making Anna 12)_

**E**lsa sat alone in her room once again after a particularly long afternoon of going through documents of the trading of goods between kingdoms. Arendelle was strong in production of fish and lumber from there lakes and lush forests. However, they traded with Weselton for grain and other goods that they couldn't come by. In a childish moment she thought, _'Anna would call it Weasel-town.' _

She giggled at the thought and for a change let herself fall into better memories of times before the accident. If she'd been paying attention Elsa would've noticed her normally freezing room warmed slightly. The accident changed so much in the young girls' lives. The once best friends were now not even acquaintances. Anna had finally stopped trying to push her sister into activities that Elsa longed to be a part of once again. The least of those activities was sitting at the table together for meals.

Elsa and Anna's parents had removed the warm close ended table they used before the accident and put in a long table that could seat at least twenty people. Anna would sit on one end with her mother while Elsa would sit on the far end of the table with her father. This created even more tension between the once best friends and Elsa couldn't decide if she was grateful or hurt that Anna no longer came to her room once a day to ask Elsa to come and play.

At that dark feeling Elsa was pulled back to reality as the room chilled even more than it was when Elsa entered the room.

Anna was still the same bubbly person with everyone including the very few times that Elsa and Anna were in the same room. Anna however, would be shy around her sister and almost seemed scared to do or say anything that would upset Elsa. Elsa hated that more than anything.

She hated that Anna and she couldn't discuss the politics and economics together, not that Anna would ever willingly do so. Elsa truly disliked that her parents were wise enough to see that Elsa was too dangerous to be alone with Anna. Elsa wished to speak with Anna about all the things normal teenage girls should, make-up, clothes, and most importantly boys.

Elsa, due to her seclusion had only been around one boy in her life and that was truly an accident. She was twelve and the boy, who appeared to be the same age, had broken into the castle to see why the gates were always closed. Or so that was his story he told her after falling into her room through the window while trying to escape. Elsa was so scared that day that he would wonder why the room was so cold but one look at him and she forgot the fear.

He was gorgeous, for one. Strong features in his cheekbones and jawline which was growing miniscule whiskers that could hardly be called a goatee but Elsa hadn't seen a male outside her father and the few male servants that remained, in years so to her the roguish teenager was perfect. After picking himself off the ground the boy whipped his hands on his pants and stuck out his hand to the once again terrified girl.

'_He wants to shake hands' _she thought in fear. One thing came to mind and before he had a chance to introduce himself she had screamed. The guards were there within seconds and the boy was being dragged off. Before they could get out the door the boy laughed and yelled, "Maybe next time I'll get your name Blondie. Mine is Flynn Rider."

Elsa looked around in the kingdom's families for any source of the family named 'Rider' but never came up with an answer so the boy was either lying or was an orphan.

Elsa truly hated that she could never speak to Anna about her curse. She hated the looks that Anna gave her now; they were no longer the adorable little giggles as Anna would point at a guard's mustache that looked funny to her. Anna now was afraid of what she had done to upset her sister so and it killed Elsa that she couldn't tell her sister the truth.

Elsa was staying away from Anna to keep her safe.

Looking down at the paperwork in front of her, Elsa saw a note on top of the papers she normally used to practice penmanship. A queen after all was expected to be intelligent, wise, and to be able to write elegantly. The note had one word on the front. Elsa's name was written in big loopy handwriting that she still recognized as Anna's.

Elsa contemplated throwing the note away to spare herself the pain. The same questions would be in the note that Anna whispered through the door. Even though she knew that Elsa wouldn't answer Anna was still continuing to be the supportive sister.

Elsa opened the note and laughed at a picture that was inside. It was the night of the accident but Anna still remembered Olaf the snowman that loved warm hugs. On the back of the picture that Anna had drawn was a note that said,

Elsa,

I still do not understand the reasons we cannot study and talk together but I know that there is a reason. No matter, you are still my big sister and the best person I know. Sometimes I find myself furious at father for all the times he has pushed me away from you. I am now aware that the reason for this separation is not either of our faults and can accept that.

I, however, had a dream today about Olaf the Snowman and thought you would enjoy the picture. Do you remember the really old artist that drew all sorts of pictures with us in the snow? Well mother now has me working with him on my art to increase my appeal to the princes and kings of other nations. (By the way, Ew) His name is Ivan and while a crazy old man he is entertaining. When we draw pictures of you, mother and father he always draws snow around you. I asked and he ignored me every time I asked.

Then Ivan told mother about my questions! I have to write lines tomorrow for two hours as punishment. This is just a letter before I never feel like writing again.

Like I said before, I do not understand the reason, but I know you have your reasons for keeping me out. Please, don't keep me out. We don't have to talk about anything important, just let me in.

Love,

Anna.

Elsa wanted to cry, her sister still cared about her even after being abandoned by her older sister. This letter while so wonderful to read made her hurt all the more. This wasn't her sister; this was the girl who was afraid to upset her sister.

_Maybe, just maybe I can get her to be normal again._

Elsa grabbed a piece of paper and began to write.

**(Next chapter is Elsa's letter to Anna)**

_Now this story will follow the movie very closely. It's just the times of growing up that the girls will be shown here. I know, added a little bit of Tangled in here with Flynn being in the story. Eugene never really said where he was an orphan and when stealing the crown he seemed to know the land but really hadn't been to the castle. In Rapunzel's kingdom Corona he was a known thief however, so I made it in this story that he was from Arendelle originally and after breaking into the castle moved to Corona and became a thief since he was on the streets._

_This story will be mainly Elsa's POV._


End file.
